Happy Birthday to Me
by No Angelz HeRe
Summary: First Fic.. please dont me mean and give me flames! It's squid's birthday and he remembers the past, before he got to CGL. I changed the story of his childhood, cuz i wanted to!


Hi people… I'm very very new at this so no flames please! It's just a one chapter fic on Squid's childhood. Comments are greatly appreciated except flames. Cuz I think Squid's the best! Who doesn't!? (For people who don't like Squid, that question is hypothetical)… It's like most stories I've read but the parental places are switched. R&R please and thank you!

And I'm using Squid's Real name in most of the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Squid or X-Ray, but I own Marie and Lamar.

****

Happy Birthday to Me

No one in Camp Green Lake knew it was Alan's Birthday. A year ago, when he was sixteen, the only presents he got was a bruise on the arm and a bloody nose from his father. Ever since his mom, Marie, left his family, Lamar (Alan's father) was father a drinker. When Marie was here, it was drugs.

"Hey Squid, you aight?" X-ray asked when he noticed that I wasn't my usual self. (AN: I'm spelling some words the way they talk) "Yea, I'm OK," Squid replied back. He felt weird lying to his best friend; usually he could tell X-ray anything. But today, he didn't want to tell anybody anything about today, or else the rest of D-Tent would think he got soft over a little subject like that.

Squid finished his hole, took his shower, and didn't even bother to go to the Wreck Room. He just stayed in the tent, since he knew no one would stay in the tent for long, including Zero. Squid sat on his cot and took a stuffed Squid out of his knapsack. As soon as he got hold of it, he remembered what happened exactly five years ago, on his 12th birthday…

Flashback

He heard yelling while hiding in the closet.

"God damn, Lamar! Please! We have a twelve year old boy celebrating his birthday hiding in the closet! His birthday! Can we PLEASE do something special?!"

"Please Marie! I don't do shit for the mistake you call a son, and I ain't gonna start now! Besides, we ain't got no money to do anything close to special!"

"That's because you hog all our money for your drugs!" Right after that, Alan heard a hand making contact with a fragile face. " Dare say that to me again, I'll kill ya!", were Lamar's last words before he slammed the door behind on his way out of their small apartment, probably coming back with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

There was a long silence and a sigh until Alan's mother opened the closet and said," It's safe to come out now, Alan." Alan hesitated to get out, still shaken from what just happened. He never expected the worse to happen until his mother took out a stuffed squid and handed it to Alan.

"Mom, aren't I kinda old for stuffed toys?" Alan asked.

"Yeah Alan. But hopefully this'll mean the most to you when I'm gone," Marie replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

Alan stuttered. "G-G-Gone?! Whaddya mean gone?!"

" I mean I'm not living here anymore"

"N-NO! You can't leave me here with him! C'mon, take me with you! I won't be any trouble for you! I sware!"

"No Alan. As soon as I get a new place, you can move in with me. I'll come back for you. I love you Alan, Happy Birthday." Before Alan could reply anything back, Marie hugged him and left the apartment, leaving Alan with Lamar, the so-called father.

Alan looked out the window. As soon as Marie's care was out of sight, Lamar's came into the picture. Seconds later, Lamar came in holding a bottle of Vodka, walking in several directions (he was drunk if you can't get the clues). The first thing that he said to Alan was, "Where the hell is your mother?!"

End of Flashback

He was abused until the day he turned 16. He took all the money he had and his knapsack and ran away from home. On a display TV in a TV store, the news was on. It was reported that his father killed his mother. Enraged, Alan went back to his house, snuck in, and took the gun Lamar had for self defense, and shot Lamar in the chest. They found out Alan killed him, but never found Alan. The next day, he was arrested for stealing food.

Squid looked at a picture of himself, Marie, and Lamar; they were once a happy family before. He ripped off the side with Lamar and tore Lamar's picture to shreds. He thought, 'Lamar, that's for you. With all that crap you gave me and my mother, you deserve to be dead. But it's all behind me now.' Before he stepped out of the tent, his last thought was, ' _And happy birthday to me_.'

END

AN: I hope you liked it. Again, reviews, except flames, are greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
